closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Turner Entertainment/Summary
Background: The Turner Entertainment Company (commonly referred to as "Turner Entertainment Co.") is a media distribution company established on August 4, 1986 by media mogul Ted Turner as a subsidiary of Turner Broadcasting System to oversee its film and television libraries after its ultra short-lived acquisition of MGM/UA Entertainment Co. (now "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios, Inc," and "United Artists Corporation" respectively, which are now owned by MGM Holdings Inc.). Today owned by Time Warner, Inc., the company is largely responsible for overseeing its library for worldwide distribution, although Warner Bros. Entertainment currently handles all sales and distribution, while Turner Entertainment now retains its role as the copyright holder. 1st Logo (1987-2001) Nicknames: "The Green Globe", "The CGI Globe" Logo: On a blue/violet gradient CGI starfield, an oblong blue marquee with gold trim with the word "Turner" in silver, fancy letters and the right arm of the "T" extended over the other letters, and the left arm curled; this is the same as the Turner print logo moves in, close to the screen from the right. The camera turns left to follow it, and it approaches a green globe, like a planet or moon, positioned in the top left and lit from there and behind. As it approaches, it zooms out and turns its left side, the camera's right in away from the camera, eventually settling in front of the globe as the camera movement stops. Variants: There are two versions of the graphic; one with a large globe at the top left and smaller (in proportion) marquee that faces us at an angle at the end, and one with a smaller globe at the top right and longer, more expanded marquee that faces us head-on. The former is most commonly used as the short version. And keep these color variations in mind too: * Red/violet starfield, violet/white/gold marquee, blue planet facing the left, marquee sweeps at a moderate speed after about a second, facing the camera at an angle. * Blue starfield, blue/white/gold marquee, bluish-green planet facing the left, marquee sweeps at a moderate speed after about a second, facing the camera at an angle. * Blue starfield, green/white/gold marquee, bluish-green planet facing the left, marquee sweeps quickly as soon as it fades in, facing the camera head-on. * Blue/violet starfield, green/white marquee, bluish-green planet facing the right, marquee sweeps at a moderate speed after about a second, facing the camera head-on. * Blue/violet starfield, blue/white/gold marquee, bluish-green planet facing the left, marquee sweeps slowly after about 3 seconds, facing the camera at an angle. * Violet/red starfield, violet /yellow marquee, blue planet facing the left, marquee sweeps quickly as soon as it fades in,facing the camera at an angle. * There is an "enhanced"/videotaped version shown in widescreen. It had more stars at the beginning, an expanded marquee, the interior of the "Turner" text has more reflections and appears to be shinier, the shining effects on the lettering aren't as cheesy, and the animation in general is much smoother. * Sometimes, the logo is shown in black & white. FX/SFX: The starfield, logo and globe, all decent mid-late 1980s CGI. Music/Sounds: * The standard variant features a triumphant 10-note orchestral fanfare, with a flourish as the logo first appears. * The more common short version of this logo features a 5-note synthesized theme. Music/Sounds Variants: * A high tone variant of the long version can be found before the short film The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Story on TCM. * A low tone variant of the short version was seen on the Top Cat episode "The 1,000,000 Derby" on Boomerang. A low tone version of the long version can be found on the 2002 DVD print of Logan's Run. * On some Turner shows aired on Canada's Teletoon, the long version is used, but the closing theme plays for half of its length. The other half features the short version's music. This was probably done to cover up HB logos. * A silent version is seen on the VHS of the colorized version of The Philadelphia Story. Availability: Rare in its original version and common in the warp speed version. Was once found on many movies and shows from the Turner library, though many of the shows have since passed on to Warner Bros. Television Distribution or from 1997-2003; Telepictures Distribution, and may or may not be plastered over. The long version appears before several short films on TCM, but is currently replaced with the TCM logo on feature films. The print logo itself is still in use, as Turner is a fairly autonomous part of the Time Warner megalith. The short version appeared on Boomerang's prints of The Jetsons, Top Cat, the Jonny Quest episodes "Arctic Splashdown" and "Curse of Anubis", two episodes of SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, and the end of A Flintstone Christmas. The intro logo can be seen on Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, as well as at the end of the 1966 How the Grinch Stole Christmas! special on Cartoon Network. The enhanced version was used on films like Nine 1/2 Weeks and Oxford Blues on the Encore networks, and can be found on the original DVD's of Poltergeist, Logan's Run, and How The West Was Won, among other pre-1986 MGM films from MGM Home Entertainment. The short version was also sighted at the end of a Huckleberry Hound cartoon on Boomerang in 2001 (which was odd, as it aired in a three-hour block). The original version is also seen on the Tom & Jerry Kids tapes. It also appeared on the 2000 Warner Home Video VHS release of Shaft (1971). The long version has recently appeared on an airing of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear on the Australian TV channel "GO!". Also seen on Galli Galli Sim Sim on Cartoon Network and Pogo in India. Editor's Note: A fantastic logo, due to it's CGI and fanfare. 2nd Logo (1988) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A gunshot. Availability: Seen only on Tex Avery: King of Cartoons. 3rd Logo (1989-93; 2001) Nicknames: "Filmstrip Star", "Turner Star" Logo: On a black background, a star fades in. The star is outlined by 5 stylized filmstrips. Then the words "TURNER ENTERTAINMENT CO." in a serif font fades in. Then the Time Warner byline fades in. FX/SFX: Just the fading. Music/Sounds: None. On some shows like Tom & Jerry Kids, it's the end title theme. Availability: Ultra rare. Turner continues to use this as a print logo, but onscreen appearances are quite rare. The Time Warner variant was seen on the 2001 special edition of the 1970 documentary film Elvis: That's the Way It Is. The H-B/Turner combo is extinct and was seen on seasons 2-4 of Tom & Jerry Kids. It is also seen on the documentary The Making of a Legend: Gone with the Wind. Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Time Warner Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:United Artists Category:MGM Holdings, Inc. Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:United States